My Life The Story
by KaKashi's Okami
Summary: Vampire's, Deamon's, Romance that leads to death and the Spirt world. Can our to leading lady's surive the Binan No Gozen of the spirt world, and what about that silver fox? YuyuXFanLife


_**MY LIFE**_

_**Have you every noticed that before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. Trust me mine did, and life sucks! Well if you don't trust me. Then why don't you find out for your self. Five weeks ago yep! That's when it all started……………….**_

**5 weeks ago**

**Setting: Monday 7:45 AM**

"_Anuk!!" _My mother yelled -her name is Helen-. (Damn) _"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT NOW!!" _I stated as I walked down the steps of our four story home. + Oh yea if you don't now I'm rich, and my sister moved out and ended up in college; Lucky I know.+ I'm only 17 aka 300, my sister is 400 years old, aka 18. Mom is a vampire; dad was but he died. I'm a hunter; my sis is to, but only to those who hurt her. I'm someone you can hire that's how I got here.+ Well I walked to the table just in time for mom to throw down a magazine and show me my picture. I looked at her then at the magazine I just shrugged. _"Sooo your showing me this why?" "Don't get smart! This picture is imperfect your not even smiling! ugh! Why can't you be more like your sister?"_ Mumbles. _"Ya why can't I ? at least she got out."_ _"What was that?" _she said as she glared at me. I just glared back _"I'm not scared of you Helen! you may be my mother but your not my owner!" _I stood up; grabbed a piece of toast, and walked off. _"WERE ARE YOU GOING!?" _I just kept walking and shouted back _"TO SCHOOL… you old hag." _before you think "she's a vampire so why isn't she drinking blood and why is she in the sun?" well I'm only half vampire don't know how just am. I walked to school that day. I went to class sat down and proceed to read my book. My sis is a poet she made me this book so I read it. No one knows what I am. I don't have friends ether; I'm a loner Class started when a couple of boys walked in. my school is weird you see, we don't go by real names we go by nick names_ "Class please be quite and boys tell us your names" _The boys looked all serious. I just started to read my book again. I could tell all of the boys were looking at me. I just kept reading. After all I don't care what people think of me! _"Oh" _one of the boys said.

"_Our names are silver wolf; gold wolf; and this is Lestat."_

I just let out a small laugh. No one heard me but the boys. They were not human I knew that at lest. _"Nice to meet you boys. Well I guess I will let one of my students show you around."_ he said. All the girls raised there hands I didn't; I didn't really care at all. _"Ah Ms. Anuk" "What!" _All the girls said. Every one turned around to look at me. u see I'm more of an out cast like I said I were all black what you all call Goths the boys bowed and the teacher showed them to there desks. They were right beside me, I sit at a window. After that the rest of the class period was quite. We only have three hours of class then every thing else. But you have to stay on campus or you'll be suspended "stupid rules." As class ended, I started to get up when some boys came up to me, a couple of boys always walk up to me and pick on me. _"Look it's the freak" _one said _"ya the freak" _the rest said I grabbed my book and started to walk away when the boy snatched my poetry book (never take my book) I stopped _"Please give me my book" _I said slowly and lowly _"why freak is this your spell book" _he said. I looked at him and said _"give me my book or ill take my book" "freak, freak, freak," _he just kept saying over and over again, and let me tell you after a while he sounded like a broken record -sigh- _"Ok don't say I didn't warn you" _I walked over to him punched him in the gut, and grabbed my book saying; "I asked you to give me my book" (with my strength he would be on the floor for at lest two to twelve hours.) "Oww" He said as he fell to his knees. I walked over to the guys I was suppose to take around _"Are you coming or do you want to stay here?" _I walked out with the guys following me, I showed them around school for awhile. Finally I had a chance sit down at my lunch table. The guys just stared at me. When all of a sudden one said _"So what is a vampire doing in a human school?" _That person was silver wolf. I looked at him for a brief moment and then went back to eating my lunch _"What are wolf's, and a vampire doing in a school with me" _I smirked because they were speech less _"Ya! Unum. I know what you are, I'm not dumb." _They all smiled and looked at me _"We know that's why we are here. Your clan sent us. Your mother is dead, and you are the last one to take the thrown."_ I looked at them and just shrugged _"You have my sister."_ _"No. We do not. She is with another clan know." _silver wolf said _"What clan?" _I looked worried _"The Gods" _I looked up and smiled _"You were always the lucky one sis! "Sure why not I'm bored this just mite be fun!" _They all smiled. We walked off campus and a portal opened; when we had walked threw it I had found my self in a village. I heard whispers, _ohh's_ and _ahh's_. Finally at last we had gotten some were, to a castle at lest. When I walked in, it was huge and not that 'oh my god huge' I mean "ohhhh myyy godddd!" I saw lots and lots of frontier. Pictures and well a lot of other stuff. I walked up the steps and around a corner to a room. Were they pushed me in, and slammed the door shut. But golden wolf was there. _"Do you remember me my love?" _I looked at him like he was crazed. _"Should I know you?" _He walked up to me and kissed me! Shocked was beyond words _"You have to remember me my love! I helped You! I saved You! I loved You!" _I don't know what happened I just felt like I remembered him, and kissed him back. Then time just seemed to stand still. When lestat came up to us and pulled a knife to golden wolfs throat. _"Let her go wolf" _he stated as the knife started to prick his skin. Slowly golden started to lift up his arms. _"Ok Ok" _He started to back away slowly. Then he just left. I looked at lestat and he looked back; He smiled a small smile with his fangs poking out. I felt a shiver run threw my spine _"How have you been cousin?" _he said _"Fine. but I didn't know I was your cousin!" _I said quit stunned. _"Yes you are." _Lestat stated yet again in a smooth sexy tone. After that we started to talk for what almost seemed two hours! Finally I glanced outside and noticed the moon. It was beautiful! It was a full moon to be precise. _"I must leave you now anuk" _lestat stated a little sad _"Very well"_ I replied. I had changed into a long night dress. Five hours before our little talk. It was all black. When I turned to watch lestat walk out the door. I saw silver wolf leaning against the door. He watched lestat leave. It was kind of creepy. When lestat was no longer around, I heard two doors shut! but the two I didn't want to hear were mine. I heard a -click- I turned around just in time to be grabbed by my shoulders and pushed against the wall. He had knocked the wind out of me. _"I loved you! I loved you! And you do this! you break my heart" _Silver screamed. I looked into his eyes. They seemed to flash red for a brief second. There was so much pain and sadness in those eyes. He let me go and just walked out. After he had left I had started too slid down the wall to the floor. I busted into tears that day, right there on my bed room floor. I stood up, ran out the door and down the hall in a fury of tears. I couldn't see anyone or anything. The next thing I know is, I'm on the roof looking at the moon.

_**TBC….. **_

_**Hi…… **_

Well after about thirty minutes of crying Nikki came out of the shadows "My poor sister, we tried so hard to hide you from the truth about your memory loss." she said as she walked near to me. We sat down and we talked. I told her everything that had happened. Shortly after I had fallen asleep, she picked me up and cared me to my room.

END FIRST PERSON

Nikki picked anuk up and cared her to her room and laded her atop of the bed, then walked out and to Silvers room.

NIKKI'S POV

As I walked to silver's room I wanted to kill him but since my sister loved him I couldn't. So I had to just talk. My eyes flashed red then back to there ice blue color. I walked in and slammed the doors behind me. Silver was meditating, he opened on eye and said "_Have you heard of knocking._" I just glared he and shouted "_YOU ARE A BIGGER FOOL THEN BACK IN THE PAST_" he opened his mouth to say something. "_Don't you speak!_" He closed his mouth and listened. "_You were a fool back then because golden wolf only wanted power but you loved her don't get mad at her for our mistakes." _I was trying not to get beyond pissed off "_What mistake!_" He said as he glared at me. "_When my sister and I were young we had the same mother and different fathers; her father was a hunter who didn't know what our mother was when he had found out he wanted to kill her and my mother; so my mother moved away with me and my sister but that wasn't the end of it the day you came is the same day he came to kill Helen. Now he is coming for my sister that is why I took her memory so she could not remember the horror that we went threw."_

With that I walked off and vanished into the shadows.

END NIKKI'S POV

Silver now knowing this ran to anuk's room. Anuk was asleep thou, he just looked at her. Her eyes were tear stained, he walked to her bed and laid down beside her and pushed her hair back.

ANUKS POV 

I woke up to see silver laying there beside me. I started to cry because I was sad "_I'm_" he put a finger to my lips "_Its ok I shouldn't have jumped to conclusion's" _he pulled me close as I stated " _I love you, not golden wolf._" He smiled and I looked deeply into his eyes and time just seemed to stand still and then we kissed he started to kiss from my lips to were my neck and shoulder bone meet he started to nibble I knew what he was doing he was going to mark me as his. He looked at me I nodded and his fang's dug into my skin it didn't hurt it felt well, real good moans then he let go. He licked the blood away as he leaned his head to the side showing me the same spot were he had bitten me. By instinct I bit him back, and licked the blood away "_You are mine now anuk__" "And you are mine silver."_ with that we fell asleep in each others arms.

END POV 

_**OUT SIDE THE DOOR**_

Golden wolf was starring at silver and anuk manly silver his eyes went blood red with hate and anger then back to there normal gold color.

"HELLO Golden" Nikki said

"HELLO Lady Nikki" Gold said as he walked to his room "_That is going to put a stop to your plans_" Nikki said with satisfaction in her voice.

"_This is only a bump in the road milady._" He said as he walked into his room and shut the door behind.

**THE NEXT MORNING 8:56 AM**

ANUK woke up the next morning to find a sleeping wolf beside her and a letter on her desk.

DEAR ANUK

"I'm so happy for you two tyr is too! He said he was going to come down when at the last moment he got a meeting I'll get him before that don't worry. -Anuk laughed at that- Well _may your love stand the test that will come soon_. Well I got to go be safe little sis ok.

Love your sister Nikki and Tyr."

She sat the note down and got up and went to go take a bath since every one was asleep and every one was a vampire but gold and silver who would wake up in an hour. A bath witch isn't private witch sucks She walked to a spa witch was only 5 seconds away when she got there she just lad there in the water when she felt a disturbance in the water she got up and looked surprised to see golden wolf sitting there staring at her.

"ummm Hi" Anuk said. Golden didn't say any thing he just walked through the water and looked at her when he came face to face with her

ANUKS POV

He had walked strait to me, I didn't know what to do, I backed away before I knew it I was against the edge of the spa. He was then face to face with me. I just wanted to shout "silver help me plz" but no words came out. I looked in his eyes and he looked in mine big mistake! I was getting ready to move away when he grabbed my arms and kissed me.

I tried to scream when he took that chance and stuck his tongue into my mouth. I used my telekinetic powers (silver!!) he woke up and asked (were are u) (I'm at the bath help me golden is here and he's kissing me plz come) (GRRR I'm on my way!!).

Next thing I know silver is busting through the door just in time to see golden opening his mouth and getting ready to bit me were silver had bitten me. The next thing I know golden is on the wall with a bloody nose when he said "_ah your telekinetic powers I forgot about that I'll have to be more careful, Silver enjoy her while you can but she will be mine!_" Then he vanished. Silver held me close and said "_Anuk you may have my mark but you are not mine yet_" I looked sad I knew what he meant "_I know I want to be yours and only yours_" with that he picked me up bridle stile and cared me to our bed.

END POV

LIME

BED ROOM NIGHT TIME 9:00 PM 

He carried anuk to her bed room and laid her down on black silk sheets. He laid lightly on top of her and started to kiss from her lips to where he had marked her. She let her hands Rome under his shirt. He kissed her passionately she leaned up and whispered in his ear "_Silver I cant take it, I need you._" Well silver couldn't ignore that. He felt the same way, and stripped them both of clothing (faster then you could say boo.) He got in possession when……_**bam bam **_On the door they both looked at the door _**bam bam **_(uhhh why!!) "_Hold on_!!" they both got up and put on there clothes and anuk walked to the door and answered it "_Yes. How may I help you_" Come to find out it was golden wolf "_lestat says you need to get ready for the ball tonight._" Then he left anuk shut the door and walked over to silver and sat down. "_We'll have to continue this later._" Silver just smiled and said. "_I have a surprise for you at the ball._" They got redressed Anuk was wearing a black and red dress that showed her figure with her hair up in a bun and a jewel in the middle of her head. Silver just had a regular tux. PRESITIONG LADY ANUK AND SILVER WOLF!! The announcer said. As they walked down the steps she whispered to silver "_This is a little scary_" silver just smiled and kissed her hand and said "_It's ok_" When the music started, everyone started to dance. When the dance was over every one went to the tables and sat down when ding ding ding was heard every one went silent when silver said " I have something to ask anuk.". Anuk look at silver wondering what was going on about. Silver bended down on one knee and held up a ring (the ring was a 60 carrot diamond with real gold) shocked was way out of the ball park "_Will you marry me?_" she smiled and said "yes! Yes!, yes !" after he had slid the ring on her finger she hugged him and kissed him everyone was cheering; and saying yeaaaa!! Well every one but lestat who walked out of the room she looked his way and told silver to hold on she wanted to just go and talk to lestat. She ran after him to the garden "_lestat! Lestat what's wrong?_" anuk looked worried "_Nothing little one_", "_lestat you don't have to lie to me I've only known you a couple of days but I now when you lie_" he walked to her and kissed her forehead. "_I love you_" Ok! she has been shocked ever since she got here and now this "_But lestat we are cousins_" lestat just hugged her "_No we are not we are only cousins by your family's laws_" (silver silver silver!) silver looked around and looked in there direction he was beyond pissed off now. He walked threw the crowd and walked up behind lestat and tapped him on the shoulder lestat turned around just in time for a punch to the nose "_That's my faience your holding……Damn I did that backwards_" next thing you know silver is charging at lestat making contact with………… anuk's stomach!! Every one was staring at them now "_why? Why did you bloke his punch!?_" she smirked and coughed up blood "_Because cough cough your still my family no matter what and I protect my family even if it means death._" with that anuk fainted silver chought her before she had time to hit the floor. "_Anuk! Anuk! wake up Anuk!! please wake up!?" _finally he carried her to there room with every one starring at anuk in silvers arms and lestat with his head down. Golden was lurking in the shadows smiling and thought (when they leave she will be mine)Nikki popped up beside Golden "_What was that golden_" golden just looked threw the corner of his eyes "_You seem to love doing that to m_e" nikki just smiled and said "_No. I just want to protect my sister_"Golden just walked away "_You will know soon anaof _" Then he vanished, Nikki just stood there glaring at him.

IN THE ROOM AND OUTSIDE THE ROOM

The doctor walked out and said "_She's going to be fine all she needs is sleep so please stay out of her room till tomorrow." _Silver was looking like he was ready to die because of what he did. Lestat felt the same way, finely the doctor left and silver glared at lestat then walked away. Lestat just walked into his room and shut his door.

WITH TYR AND NIKKI

Nikki walked into the room of the elders. Tyr looked at nikki then at the counsel. Nikki walked up to tyr and slapped him. "_YOUR SO BUSY WITH MEETINGS THAT YOU DON'T EVAN KNOW THAT YOUR SISTER HAS INTERNAL BLEEDING_!!" Nikki walked out of the room. Tyr looked at everyone then said "_This meeting is over._" Then he ran out and vanished.

BACK TO ROOM

Anuk was asleep when all of a sudden golden showed up out of now were. Anuk tried to get up "_hel: ahh!_" Golden walked up to her. "_Shh don't try to get up._" Anuk just sat up "_What do you want golden._" Golden wolf just smiled leaned in and kissed her knowing that she couldn't move away "_Please don't do this golden._" She was getting ready to break down crying. "_Shh it's ok don't cry._" He started to run his hands down her arms. "_Hm you really thought I was after you Hm well you were wrong I have bigger plans my pet_" Then he walked out. Anuk sat there and started thinking (if he's not after me then……) "_Oh my god I have to warren her._" She try's to get out of bed and falls on the floor " I have to warn her" When all of a sudden a nurse comes up with a cup of tea on a silver platter "_**Milady**_!" The nurse runs up as silver busted into the room on hearing the words "milady" He runs up to her and picks anuk up and hands her the cup of tea after he tucks her in "I don't want tea I have to do something of great importance!!" "only after you drink your tea anuk" silver said "uhh fine I will then I'm going!" after she finished the tea she started to feel dizzy and she feel asleep. "I have to warn her…….."

AT NIKKIS CASTLE RAPES IN THE'S TWO SEEN

Nikki's was on a white marble balcony sitting on a marble bench and weeping when all of a sudden Golden wolf comes up behind her and rubs her arms "_Are you ok_" She merely looked at him then started to sob harder. Then he bent down and whispered in her ear with a husky voice. "_I can make the pain go away?_" Nikki turned around and looked at him. When there eyes all of a sudden met, that is when he pulled her into a passionate kiss. He then picked her up and carried her to the bed. And the next thing you know is he's on top of her letting his hand's rome under her t-shirt. And her hands started to rome under his t-shirt feeling his chest. "_No. I cant do this!_" She stated as she tried to get up "_Yes. You can and You will._" He forced her down and tied her arms with silk cords to the bed along with her feet. She knew she could have gotten loose at any moment, but nikki didn't want to. He stripped her of all her clothing. Then licked his fingers and said "_I know your going to like this._" He slowly pushed his finger into her as nikki slowly start's to bite her bottom lip. He rhythmical started to pump his finger in and out. She bit's her bottom lip harder, as she try's not to enjoy it. When all of a sudden he added a another finger, and then another. He had added about three fingers by now. She had felt a sharp pain but it was felling so good she didn't care. He unpredictably had just hit that spot. "_Mmmmmmm!_" He smirked and brushed that one spot again, then again just to see the look on her face. He replaced his fingers with his tongue that rhythmical went in and out also. Nikki tried not to make her body move. Moving would make his tongue go deeper inside. (Stop. body Stop. I love _**tyr **_not _**golden wolf**_) When she was close to her climax. He replaced his tongue with his massif shaft. He pushed inside of her and, went harder and faster none stop till finally, he climaxed along with her. That's finally when he decided to replace tyr's mark with his own, and he pulled out slowly, He looked satisfied. He released her then he got dressed leaned over and kissed her and whispered in her ear. "You are mine know not tyrs" and then he left a crying nikki. Who after sometime cried her self to sleep.

ANUKS ROOM DAY AFTER NIKKI

As anuk sleepet she heard someone walk in; she woke up; and looked at that person just in time to find out that it was lestat, his bangs were hidding his eyes; All of a sudden he walked closer to her; and layed on top of her and kissed her; she had no strenght but she tried any way to fight him off by moving ,but when she moved he grinded into her making her stop and moan (no I wont I refuse to do this) He didn't torture her; He went instead to ripping her clothes off with one swipe of his claws, his soon fallowed behind; She wanted this to be just a dream "_This is just a dream only a dream._" Lestat started to kiss his way down her neck; Then kissed her at the same time that he had deiced to slam his member into her; She tried to scream but his mouth was still on covering lips, stooping her cry for help. All she could do was let the tears go down her face. He let go of her lips to let her breath.then he kissed her again and pulled back all the way and slammed back into her giving her no time to adjust as he kept slamming into her her body went num all she could feel was the blood that was on her sheets and on her. Finaly he slamed into her one more time making his climax then fell on her then pulled out and put on his pants and t- shirt and walked over to her and said "_that was fun ill be back later for an oncore_" (no please this is just a dream lestat wouldn't do that) anuk thought then he left anuk in her blood and just laying there like she was dead.

TWO HOURS LATER 

Silver came in carring a cup of soda since she wouldn't drink tea. when all of a sudden he dropped the cup making it spill. He ran to anuk "Anuk!! Anuk!! Someone come in here nurse I need help!!" the nurse ran in and then ran down staries and to tyr who was waiting to see his sister "_my lord please come hurry_" they ran up stairs and tyr looked at silver and anuk his eyes showed more rage then any thing. "_what happened to her!!_" "I don't know!!" silver shouted anuk tried to get out of silvers arms but then she stopped when the pain shot threw her. "nurse leave!" she nodded and left then tyr looked at silver "we need to check to see were she is hurt" silver nodded and laid her down on the bed and touched her leg she winced hoping it wasn't lestat again then finaly he moved up and saw that her legs had black and blue marks but when he touched her she started to cry. Silver cared her to the shower and placed her in it she sat there and didn't move she just sat there mumbling. Silver walked into the bath with her and helped her wash she didn't protest when he washed her legs all she did was close her eyes and try not to cry then he got her dressed and put her in a chair and walked to tyr and started to whisper "she has mutiple bruses on her legs and private that just means one thing" "rape" they both said together anuk looked at them and said in a no feeling voice "I have to warn her" tyr and silver looked at her and walked to her "you have to warn who anuk" tyr asked "she looked at him and said "I have to warn nikki golden is coming to get her he wants me for power but he loves nikki" then she went back to starring out the window silver looked at her and hugged her she laid her head on his shoulder and whispered "I love you not him" silver looked at her and said "I love you to" "but who don't you love" then tyr left he wished silver and anuk good luck and left. silver cared her to anuks bed then he left taking watch over her room the seasons passed and nothing happened over the seasons they found anuk in her rooms always on her bed anuk and crying but every time silver would guard there doors no one got in and they bolted the windows finaly winter came it was almost two weeks till Christmas and the Christmas ball. Nikki had not been found since the time tyr got slapped In the meeting. First three days he thought she just needed space but ?

NIGHT OF THE CHRISTMASBALL

Finally it was time for the ball anuk was in a red dress with a big green bow in the back she looked stunning but she had no feelings in her eyes. Silver walked to a table and they sat down every one was dancing. Anuk told silver not to let the way she was ruin his time but he didn't want to leave. She forced feelings to show on her face and put on a smile "_don't worry silver ill be fine you go ahead_" silver was about to protest when a young lady came up and asked for a dance anuk stopped him from saying no and said "_he would love to_" she pulled him to the dance floor and they started to dance. She slipped out the door closing it tight on the hum of music. In the sudden hush, she ran lightly down the steps across to the garden. On the far side ,she flattend her spine to the crusty trunk of a large maple whose amber leaves hung heavy with snow, and looked back. The ball room was a vision of new and more gallant through the fall of snow, it was stunning to say the lest. But some thing was missing, anuk was the only one to seem to notice it. It was nikki, she hadn't come home for alest two months. You would have thought shed come home bye now, she just wouldn't miss the chirsmas ball, it wasn't like here. Anuk pulled her shaw thigter onto her shoulders. For the snow had staterd to fall again, and it was farley cold out. Anuk slowly started to walk across the fresh snow to a near bye bench. You could lightly hear the brids singing in the back ground of the woods, it was a very quit night. Anuk pulled out her finely sowed scarf that nikki had given her last Christmas. It was a farley plain white cloth with red silken letters. But what made it so speicely to anuk was what was sonw onto the colth. _(I was a kid and you were a kid…….And we still are: From:Nikki)_ She lightly dusted of the bench with the colth so as not to ruin it. As anuk went to take her seat on the perstien white bench see noticed a form far of in the distance. At first see thought it was just another person trying to get away from the noise of the ball. But at a second glance it seemed to be tyr, but he was stumbling along the path. Anuk quickly stood from her seat, to get a better look at him, tyr seemed to be drunk. She had never seen her brother this way before, it wasn't like him. Anuk ran as fast as she could have in this weather. " Tyr what's wrong, why are you drunk?" "……..I'll tell you this I'll find……….her …..I will!" Anuk looped her arm under her brother as to give him support. After some time anuk had manged to get tyr to the front doors. As soon as a guard had spotted the two he called another to help him. Togather the two guards took tyr to his room for some hopeful sleep. After changing out of her wet colths anuk walked back down to regoin the ball. Were she saw silver enjoying him self, or what looked like him trying to injoy him self. Every now and then you'd see a small but brife frown upon his face. It was as if he was in thought, and his thoughts weren't very happy. Anuk quietly retook her seat at the table her and silver were given. They had started to play a some what fast song as you would say. Very one was merry with mirth, you could see it on their faces. Even the guards at the party were qite happy with them selfs. All were merry at the ball except for three, silver, anuk, and tyr.

THAT NIGHT/NIKKI'S PROV


End file.
